


A Good Day to Tweet

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood fics, twitter style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Livejournal, some time ago now, we had a challenge to write a Robin Hood twitter fic, or two (i.e. a fic in no more than 140 characters). The first three here are ones I posted to that challenge, the final two are ones I just thought up today. It's quite possible that I'll add further 'twitter' fics to this page as and when I think of them. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

One bright summer's morning, Will and Djaq slipped into the green folds of the forest in search of honey. Instead, they found sweet love. 

~

Once upon a time, there was a handsome knight and a pretty noble woman who would have married and lived happily ever after. Except they didn't. 

~

"I love Robin Hood. I'm going to marry Robin Hood," Marian declared, neatly side-stepping Guy's sword and kicking his shins. And so she did.

~

"This needle is thick and blunt. Are you prepared?" Marian patted the cushion cover lovingly, gritted her teeth and made her first stitch. 

~

“A good day to fry,” Allan quipped, sweat dripping from his brow. None of the other outlaws, roped to their desert crucifixes, thought him funny.


	2. A Good Day to Tweet #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five more tweets to amuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

“We _go_ to Nottingham!” John said with finality. The rest of the gang sighed. Why oh why did they elect John to pick their holiday destination every year?

 

“Why are you all laughing?” Guy asks, yawning and rising from his makeshift bed.  
“Only one use for leaves around here, mate,” Allan grins, “and sleeping on them isn’t it.”

 

One of the gang now, Guy nocks an arrow and shoots the loaves of bread into the ever-sick village of Clun. Unfortunately, for three of the villagers, Guy is nowhere near as good an archer as Robin. 

 

“ _We_ are Robin Hood,” King Richard declared.   
“Well, that lets us off the hook, lads,” Robin beamed at the gang. “Anyone up for a couple of weeks in the Bahamas?” 

 

“I’m good with wood, not leather,” Will complained, tossing away his third attempt to fashion a leather outlaw tag for the gang’s newest member – Guy of Gisborne.


End file.
